


Лучшее убежище для Локи

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Strange as a doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: У Тора неприятности, из-за которых ему нужно срочно спрятать Локи. И где же это сделать, как не в нью-йоркском храме у Стивена Стрэнджа?





	Лучшее убежище для Локи

Локи всегда знал, что его брат Тор способен исключительно на непродуманные, глупые и на редкость опрометчивые поступки. Чего только стоила их последняя вылазка на одну из планет по дороге на Землю, во время которой Тор умудрился фамильярно похлопать по плечу вожака очень воинственного народца, в результате чего уже в следующую минуту всем выжившим после Рагнарёка асгардцам пришлось спасаться бегством. Попытка прикрыть самого Тора обернулась для Локи неприятным проклятием от кого-то из местных, и оно прочно застряло у него между ребер.

Следующие четыре дня Локи пытался от него избавиться, однако его тело исцеляться почему-то не хотело, магия слабела, так что её стало хватать лишь на простенькую иллюзию — очень полезную и позволявшую гордо стоять за правым плечом у Тора, в то время как сам Локи лежал, скорчившись, на полу у входа в зал и мысленно осыпал оскорблениями брата, существ из враждебного мира и Хеймдалля, укоризненно поглядывавшего на него настоящего и качавшего головой. 

Приступы слабости накатывали всё чаще и отнимали всё больше сил, так что договариваться с землянами Тору пришлось без Локи. И вроде бы ему это даже удалось, им выделили целый этаж в высотке Тони Старка, но потом Тор влип в очередные неприятности и ворвался в комнату брата в дымящейся одежде.

— За тобой гнались? — негромко осведомился Локи, сидя в кожаном кресле с видом правителя всего сущего, не считающего гостя достойной причиной, чтобы встать.

На самом деле, он только-только оправился от очередного приступа и боялся снова рухнуть на пол, а иллюзию себя здорового сотворить не успел.

— Локи, беда! — выкрикнул Тор от двери, широко разведя руки в стороны, словно пытаясь сразу обозначить ими размер беды.

— Я догадался, — с достоинством ответил Локи.

— Но я знаю, знаю, как нам справиться вместе с остальными Мстителями! Нужно только спрятать тебя.

— Меня?

— Да, иначе тот, кому я перешел дорогу, тебя сожрёт, — приблизившись к Локи, Тор опустился перед ним на корточки и умоляюще посмотрел снизу вверх. — Всего ненадолго, на двадцать четыре часа. Мне этого хватит.

— И куда же вы решили меня упрятать? Подготовили новую клетку?

Зная Старка и компанию, Локи совершенно не удивился бы такому варианту. Хорошо, если обойдутся без намордника и цепей.

Тор, однако, заметно огорчился.

— Зачем ты так, брат? Ты ведь здесь не пленник.

— Верится с трудом.

— Никакой темницы не будет, Локи. Ты отправишься в единственное место в Нью-Йорке, недоступное для взора моего врага.

— И какое же?

— Дом Стивена Стрэнджа!

На секунду Локи показалось, что он ослышался.

— Прости?

— Бликер-стрит, 177А — я запомнил адрес. Там тебя точно никто не найдёт, — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Тор и потёр ладони.

У Локи по-прежнему было мало сил, но их всё же хватило, чтобы сплести простенькое проверяющее заклинание. Увы, оно не выявило в короткостриженной голове Тора никаких дурманящих сознание веществ.

— Это ещё зачем? — даже отшатнулся тот.

— Проверяю, не рехнулся ли ты.

— Почему?

— Потому что Стивен Стрэндж меня не пустит даже на порог, а если и пустит, я его уничтожу в течение пяти минут.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — тут же возразил Тор. — Он важен для Мидгарда, чародеи вроде него охраняют Землю.

— Тогда не сталкивай нас лицом к лицу.

— Я всё продумал, — начисто проигнорировав последние слова, заявил Тор и, выпрямившись, принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Мы сейчас же пойдем к Стрэнджу, я за тебя поручусь, а ты пообещаешь ему хорошо себя вести. Не устраивать массовых убийств, не пытаться завоевать власть и всё в твоём духе. 

Локи посмотрел на Тора как на сумасшедшего.

— И он мне поверит?

— Ты же дашь слово!

Из просто сумасшедшего Тор превратился в его глазах в опасного, из-за чего Локи даже слегка подался вперед и очень тихо напомнил:

— Позволь уточнить: меня называют богом хитрости, коварства и озорства. По-твоему, слово такого, как я, чего-то стоит?

— Но я же за тебя поручусь! — искренне не видя проблемы, пожал плечами Тор.

Локи медленно поднял руку и прижал ладонь к своему лбу.

— Это всего на сутки, брат! — продолжил уговаривать Тор. — Пообщаетесь, почитаете книжки. Время пролетит незаметно.

— Очень сомневаюсь.

— Идем прямо сейчас!

Схватив Локи за руку, Тор бесцеремонно потащил его за собой. В иное время такая вольность могла закончиться для него парочкой увечий и колотых ран, но Локи был слишком слаб, и все его силы уходили на то, чтобы устоять на ногах. Его также не особо воодушевляла перспектива увидеть человека, из-за которого совсем недавно пришлось падать в темноте тридцать минут, лишенным магии и возможности вырваться из плена. Пережить тот опыт он не пожелал бы и врагу.

— Надеюсь, ты его хотя бы предупредил, Тор? — напряжённо спросил Локи, когда оба сели в машину Тони Старка.

— А на кой? Устроим ему сюрприз.

Подавив острое желание побиться головой об спинку сиденья, Локи закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях своего тела. Ему всё же не хотелось свалиться на пол перед Стрэнджем, каким бы жалким колдунишкой ни казался этот земной маг.  
*** 

У Стивена Стрэнджа был на редкость чудесный день. В Камартадже его присутствие не требовалось, Вонг объяснил смысл одного заковыристого заклинания, да и тренировка с ним на шестах прошла успешно. Стивен уже собрался чем-нибудь перекусить, как неожиданно раздался стук в дверь, и, перенеся гостей внутрь, он увидел широко улыбающегося Тора и прячущегося за его спиной Локи.

Его хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло.

— Стрэндж! — радостно проорал Тор, взмахнув руками, и Стивен, призвав на помощь всё своё самообладание, сумел даже улыбнуться ему в ответ, опустившись с помощью Плаща левитации на пол фойе.

— Тор, — вежливо кивнул он, затем перевёл взгляд на второго гостя, нервно покусывающего костяшку указательного пальца. — Локи.

Изобразив застенчивую улыбку, Локи махнул рукой в ответ.

— Ну да, я тут с братом, — Тор вытащил Локи из-за спины и, приобняв за плечи, прижал боком к себе. — Мы же теперь все в Мидгарде.

— Я слышал, — кратко отозвался Стивен. Происходящее ему нравилось всё меньше и меньше. — Что вас ко мне привело? Снова нужно кого-то найти?

— Нет, вовсе нет! — бодро отмахнулся Тор. — Скорее, наоборот — спрятать. И раз уж ты сам спросил, ты не приютишь у себя моего брата?

Вежливая улыбка Стивена сползла с его лица, будто её и не было. Он нахмурился, перевёл взгляд на кажущегося скромным, стесняющимся парнем Локи и снова — на Тора.

— Его?

— Ну да, Локи! Не подумай, совсем ненадолго, на двадцать четыре часа. У нас тут с Мстителями возникли кое-какие проблемы, надо их решить, а если мы не спрячем Локи, его сожрут.

— Так тот демон на западе Канады — это ваших рук дело?

— Моих! — с гордостью подтвердил Тор. — За сутки справимся. Ну что, возьмёшь Локи? Он будет хорошо себя вести.

— Неужели?

— Локи, подтверди! — обратился к брату Тор.

— Да, буду, — тихо подтвердил Локи, разглядывая пол. 

— Вот видишь! Уверен, вы отлично поладите, когда ты узнаешь его поближе. Он не такой уж и пропащий.

— Да, не такой уж, — согласился и с этим Локи почти шёпотом.

Глядя на довольную физиономию Тора, Стивен мысленно попрощался со всеми планами на остаток дня. Ему очень хотелось выставить обоих за дверь, а лучше — с родной планеты, или хотя бы отмотать время назад и притвориться, что его нет дома. И он даже потянулся к Глазу Агамотто, но порядочность и сострадание к ближним взяли вверх.

— Буду рад видеть твоего брата у себя в гостях, Тор, — сердечно, но неискренне произнёс Стивен.

— Отлично! — Тор принял его слова за чистую монету, хлопнул брата по спине и улыбнулся ещё шире прежнего. — Знал, что на тебя можно положиться, Стрэндж. Не скучайте тут без меня!

Он развернулся и побежал к выходу. Затем хлопнула входная дверь, и ровно через секунду от покаянно-смущённого вида Локи не осталось и следа: он выпрямился, одним жестом сменил чёрный деловой костюм на привычное зеленое одеяние и гордо вздёрнул подбородок.

— Ну, здравствуй, Стрэндж.

— Здравствуй, Локи, — пристально разглядывая его, отозвался Стивен. — Присядем?  
*** 

Хлоп!

Не успев ответить на предложение, Локи обнаружил себя сидящим в кожаном кресле перед камином на верхнем этаже нью-йоркского храма. Вокруг стояло множество витрин с разными причудливыми штуковинами, вот только они заняли его внимание всего на миг: куда неприятнее было то, что из-за перемещения он перестал чувствовать ноги.

— Чаю?

Опустив глаза, Локи обнаружил в своей руке дымящуюся глиняную пиалу, а после увидел, как сидящий в кресле напротив Стивен что-то неторопливо помешивает в точно такой же. Ноги по-прежнему не ощущались.

— Я тебя уничтожу, — угрожающе прошипел Локи. — А потом займу твое место и проведу сутки здесь. Чтобы спрятать меня, ты не нужен.

Сжав пальцы так, что чай выплеснулся из пиалы, он превратил глину в крошево и демонстративно высыпал на пол.

На лице у Стивена не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Твоему брату тоже не понравился чай…

— Ты слышал, что я сказал?

— …хотя кружка пива его устроила.

— Стрэндж!

— Я прекрасно тебя слышал, Локи, — с бесконечным терпением отозвался Стивен. — Однако, на мой взгляд, тебе стоит подумать об альтернативе.

— Какой ещё альтернативе?!

— Твоей, — прекратив помешивать, Стивен поставил пиалу на возникший рядом столик с подносом и положил руки в жёлтых перчатках на подлокотники кресла. — Я могу забросить тебя снова во временную петлю, где ты будешь падать в темноте двадцать четыре часа подряд…

— Только попробуй! — процедил сквозь зубы Локи, заёрзав в кресле и напряженно следя за возникшим вокруг него искрящимся кольцом. Чувствительность только начала возвращаться к ногам, так что встать и отойти в сторону он при всём желании бы не смог.

— Или, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Стрэндж, — мы можем с тобой договориться.

— О чём?

— О мирном сосуществовании в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов, не предполагающем причинение вреда друг другу.

Искрящееся кольцо поднялось выше. Локи ощутил, как пол начал понемногу проваливаться, и быстро проговорил:

— Я согласен на второй вариант.

— Уверен?

— Да! Мы не трогаем друг друга сутки, никаких проблем, — он даже выдавил насквозь фальшивую улыбку.

— Ну, хорошо.

Опустившись к полу, кольцо исчезло. Тяжело дыша, Локи нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Стивена — у того снова в руках оказалась пиала.

— Так что ты хочешь, если не чай?

— Самый крепкий земной виски, который найдется у тебя в баре. У чародеев есть бар?

— Безусловно.

Рядом с Локи звякнуло стекло. Повернув голову вправо, он увидел на столике возле своего кресла поднос с бутылкой виски и пустым стаканом. Этикетка на виски показалась ему знакомой — точно такой же Jack Daniels повадился таскать Тор из бара Тони Старка. 

Не теряя времени, он налил себе полстакана и выпил залпом.

— Твоё здоровье, — отсалютовал ему пиалой Стивен.

Локи усмехнулся. Знал бы этот человечишка, насколько это самое здоровье было ему необходимо. Он уже мог пошевелить пальцами на ногах, но вставать все равно пока бы не рискнул.

Совершенно не стремясь развлекать гостя беседой, Стивен налил себе в пиалу ещё чаю из глиняного чайничка с подноса и положил ложку меда. Ни ему, ни Локи не хотелось нарушать тишину.  
***

Соглашаясь на безумную идею брата, Локи предполагал, что не сможет продержаться в обществе человеческого мага и десяти минут, но в действительности его компания оказалась довольно терпимой. Он не лез с разговорами, не призывал к бессмысленному геройству и сидел тихо, думая о чем-то своём примитивно-человеческом, изредка подливая себе чай и повышая уровень виски в бутылке. Просидев в тишине добрых полтора часа, Локи достаточно окреп, чтобы пройтись по этажу и уже даже решил это сделать, как неожиданно раздался звонок в дверь.

Хлоп!

На кресле, где сидел Стивен, остался лежать его красный Плащ, а снизу послышались голоса.

— Кристина?

— Здравствуй, Стивен. У нас очередной сложный случай. Взглянешь?

— Конечно. Давай сюда.

Встав с кресла, Локи подошёл к перилам и с любопытством посмотрел вниз. Там, на первом этаже у входной двери, Стивен и гостья по имени Кристина что-то вместе изучали на экране планшета. Решив, что это время нужно использовать, Локи прошёлся по этажу мимо витрин с артефактами, узнавая большую часть из них. Затем, почувствовав чужой взгляд, резко оглянулся: ранее прикидывавшийся обычной тряпкой красный Плащ теперь выглядывал из-за спинки кресла и едва заметно трепетал воротником.

— Так ты живой, — протянул Локи. — Стрэндж оставил соглядатая. А он не так прост, как кажется.

Плащ потрепетал воротником ещё выразительнее и неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Любопытно.

Двинувшись к нему навстречу, Локи неожиданно споткнулся и схватился за одну из витрин, чтобы не упасть. В глазах потемнело, а когда зрение прояснилось, он увидел, как за свободную руку его поддерживает тот самый Плащ.

— Возвращайся на место, артефакт.

Плащ не шелохнулся. Локи нетерпеливо высвободил руку и выпрямился.

— Ты меня не понял? Отправляйся обратно! Ещё не хватало, чтобы меня жалела какая-то тряпка.

Поникнув воротником, Плащ развернулся и плавно полетел к креслу Стивена. Локи иррационально почувствовал что-то похожее на стыд, но быстро избавился от этой эмоции. Куда больше его сейчас волновало то, что время между приступами слабости неминуемо сокращалось, а избавиться от них он не мог. Решив не испытывать пока судьбу, он вернулся к своему креслу и сел в него.

Минутой позже в кресле напротив сразу в Плаще появился Стивен Стрэндж.

— Всё в порядке? — уточнил он.

— Да.

— Хорошо, — вытянув руку в сторону, Стивен призвал книгу, которая со свистом влетела ему в ладонь, и открыл её.

— Мне почитать не предложишь? — спросил Локи.

— Выбери что-нибудь из стопки справа, — не поднимая глаз, отозвался Стивен.

Повернув голову к столику возле кресла, Локи обнаружил, что вместо подноса с виски на нём образовалась стопка книг: «Основы мистических искусств», «Кодекс Империум», «Ключ Соломона» и тонкая, по сравнению с ними, брошюра со странным названием «Хоббит».

Естественно, он выбрал её, не увидев, как усмехнулся Стивен Стрэндж.  
*** 

За окнами нью-йоркского храма сгустились сумерки. Взмахом руки создав огонь в камине, Стивен посмотрел на своего гостя, дочитывающего «Хоббита» и не обращающего внимания ни на что вокруг. Сейчас идея Тора уже не казалась ему безумной, какой представилась, когда он только попросил приютить Локи на двадцать четыре часа. Всё-таки прекрасная штука — старый добрый шантаж! Равно действует и на демонов типа Дормамму, и на асгардских богов.

Дочитав последнюю страницу, Локи закрыл книгу.

— Поиздеваться решил, Стрэндж?

— Предложив тебе любимую сказку моего детства? Ничуть.

— По-твоему, богам нужны сказки? — сузил глаза Локи.

От необходимости отвечать Стивена избавил Вонг. Появляясь и исчезая, когда ему вздумается, в этот раз Вонг возник возле круглого окна с символом храма и спокойно направился к витрине через весь этаж мимо Стивена и Локи.

— Это мой помощник Вонг, — представил его Стивен. — Вонг, это асгардец Локи.

— Приветствую, — бросил Вонг, лишь мельком взглянув на него.

— На ближайшие сутки Локи мой гость.

— А я думал, пациент.

Стивен в недоумении наморщил лоб, посмотрел на сильно напрягшегося Локи и вновь на спину удаляющегося Вонга.

— Почему пациент?

— Ты доктор, а он проклят, — не сбавляя шага, невозмутимо откликнулся Вонг, дошёл до последней витрины в ряду, взял из неё жезл и пошел обратно.

По мере его приближения Стивен и Локи встали.

— Я… я вовсе не… — даже начал заикаться Локи.

— Сильно проклят? — уточнил Стивен.

Поравнявшись с Локи, Вонг остановился, повернулся, окинул внимательным взглядом с головы до ног и кивнул.

— Смертельно.

После чего продолжил путь.

— Что за чушь! Это вовсе не так!

— А что хоть за проклятие, Вонг? — сделав несколько шагов за ним следом, спросил Стивен. — Его можно снять?

— Посмотри на четвёртом стеллаже в библиотеке, — донеслось ему в ответ.

Затем Вонг наколдовал портал и, не сбавляя шаг, исчез в нём.

Искры погасли. Стивен развернулся к Локи, который тут же поднял руки.

— Слушай, Стрэндж, что бы он тебе ни наговорил — это вовсе не так. И я буду тебе признателен, если ты… — не договорив, он повалился вперёд, и лишь молниеносный рывок Плаща не дал ему врезаться носом в пол.

— Локи!

Разом отбросив в сторону все предубеждения, Стивен кинулся к нему и приземлился перед ним на колени. Плащ осторожно опустил Локи на пол.

— Я в норме, Стрэндж, — тяжело дыша, произнёс Локи, встав сначала на четвереньки. — Просто споткнулся.

— Ты стоял на месте, — мрачно напомнил Стивен, внимательно изучая бледное лицо. — И у тебя нездоровый вид даже для асгардца.

— Тебе-то что с того? Я хотел тебя убить.

— У всех свои недостатки. Но я доктор, а ты у меня в гостях. Плащ, в библиотеку его.

— Эй! Что? — попытался возмутиться Локи, но Плащ уже обернулся вокруг него, перевернул на спину и плавно понёс вниз. — Ты что себе позволяешь?! Отпусти меня сейчас же! Слышишь меня? Я бог! А ты обычная глупая тряпка! Немедленно отпусти меня, а не то…

— Положи его на кровать, — распорядился Стивен.

Плащ подчинился.

Подняв голову, Локи увидел вокруг себя книжные стеллажи, возле одного из которых уже стоял Стивен Стрэндж и, сложив руки за спиной, изучал надписи на корешках.

— Стрэндж, ты…

— Обычный перенос не слишком хорошо влияет на асгардцев, — спокойным тоном пояснил Стивен. — Возможна временная дезориентация. Я решил не рисковать.

Вытащив из ряда книг самую толстую, Стивен жестом заставил переместиться к кровати с Локи письменный стол и стул, и сел на него.

— Это пособие по магической диагностике для асгардцев, Локи, — пояснил он, открыв первую страницу.

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе испытывать на мне свои фокусы…

— А у тебя есть выбор?

— Стрэндж…

— Вонг правильно сказал: ты мой пациент. А раз так, будь добр, не усложняй работу своему врачу.

Локи попытался сесть на постели, чтобы проучить нахала, но неведомая сила прижала его обратно к подушке, а вокруг запястий возникли невидимые кандалы.

— Что ты… Зачем это, Стрэндж?

— Чтобы ты не навредил себе, — перевернув страницу, Стивен повернул голову к Локи. — Ты же собирался меня проклясть, верно? Это неминуемо вызвало бы потерю сил, и кто знает, не потерял ли бы ты сознание в очередной раз.

— Я не терял сознание.

— Будь это так, тебя бы не кинулся ловить мой Плащ. Он отреагировал слишком быстро — значит, видел, как ты падал до этого. Видимо, пока я разговаривал с Кристиной.

— Это твоя девушка?

— Коллега по работе.

Стивен вернулся к чтению книги, изучил нарисованную в ней схему и, потерев ладони, хрустнул суставами. 

— Что ж, приступим.

На лице у Локи возникло затравленное выражение.

— Что ты задумал?

— Я же уже сказал: провести диагностику твоего организма. Это необходимо, чтобы определить тип проклятия и подобрать нужное заклинание для исцеления.

Перед руками Стивена возникла светящаяся желтым матрица.

— Не направляй на меня эту штуку, Стрэндж, иначе клянусь, что когда я встану...

— Я тоже давал клятву, Локи, и она сейчас явно приоритетнее твоей. Начнём.

Не имея возможности сбежать, Локи вжался в матрас, не мигая, глядя на приближающийся искрящийся щит. Стивен склонился над ним.  
*** 

За свою довольно долгую жизнь Локи довелось столкнуться со множеством настораживающих, пугающих и откровенно жутких вещей, но действия земного колдуна Стивена Стрэнджа претендовали на место в первой пятёрке. Локи даже зажмурился, мысленно повторяя: «Только бы остаться в живых», — а когда осторожно открыл один глаз, увидел, как Стивен левой рукой удерживает матрицу над его животом, а правой поворачивает один из дисков, вчитываясь в меняющиеся письмена.

— Что за клятву ты давал, Стрэндж? — уточнил Локи, вспомнив его последние слова.

— С общим смыслом: «Не навреди», — механически ответил Стивен, затем развеял матрицу и вернулся за стол. — Я определил тип твоего проклятия, Локи, оно действительно относится к смертельным, но обратимым. Осталось уточнить детали.

Слова об обратимости обнадёжили Локи настолько, что он даже смог нормально вздохнуть.

— Какие детали?

— Специфические. Чтобы подобрать контрзаклятие, нужно точно назвать само проклятие, а их в этом типе около пяти тысяч штук, — Стивен захлопнул книжку и понес её к стеллажу.

Обратно он вернулся со стопкой из десятка томов.

— Кстати, диагностика — процесс не быстрый, ты вполне можешь поспать.

— И оставить тебя творить с моим телом всё, что заблагорассудится?

Стивен равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Дело твоё. 

И открыл верхний том из стопки.

Не сразу, но его спокойная сосредоточенность подействовала и на Локи, который вдруг поймал себя на мысли: «А почему бы и правда не поспать?» В высотке Старка высыпаться было проблематично из-за вечного шума от экспериментов и постоянных пирушек, вдобавок и само проклятие отняло у него немало сил. Машинально убрав прядь волос со лба, Локи замер, осознав, что снова способен двигаться, вот только делать это больше не хотелось.

— Зачем было меня обездвиживать, Стрэндж? Разве это гуманное поведение для доктора?

— Я нейрохирург. Все хирурги имеют дело с обездвиженными людьми, — не отвлекаясь от книги, пояснил Стивен. 

— Понятно.

Локи задержал взгляд на Плаще левитации, который, словно почувствовав это, тут же снялся с плеч хозяина и, подлетев к кровати, сел на её край. А после своей полой осторожно взял Локи за руку.

— Стрэндж, меня снова трогает твой артефакт. Я ему что, домашний питомец?

— Нет, но он привык выражать сочувствие таким способом. Не обижай его.

Плащ погладил Локи по тыльной стороне руки.

— Я с трудом сдерживаю желание испепелить его на месте.

— Не лучшая идея при твоём проклятии, — Стивен встал со стула. — Плащ, на ту сторону.

Артефакт послушно облетел кровать и сел на другой край. Локи снова напрягся, тяжело дыша.

— Что ты собрался делать?

— Изучить твоё состояние. Закрой глаза.

Помедлив, Локи так и поступил.  
*** 

Приступая к определению проклятия, Стивен рассчитывал на удачу, но вычислить использованное заклинание ему удалось, лишь когда время перевалило за полночь. Начался второй этап — подбор контрзаклятия, и вот тут Локи пришлось нелегко. Вопреки описаниям в книгах, он реагировал слишком остро: раздувался и съёживался, краснел и зеленел, бился в судорогах, так что Плащ с трудом удерживал его на месте, а он цеплялся за него, сминая красную ткань. 

— Чтоб тебя, Стрэндж, дай мне уже умереть! — простонал Локи в третьем часу ночи, уткнувшись в подкладку обнимающего его Плаща.

И Стивен, отложив последнюю бесполезную книгу, сел на край кровати и подпёр подбородок рукой.

— Ничего не понимаю.

— Серьёзно?!

— Я проверил на тебе все предложенные для твоего случая заклинания, Локи, абсолютно все, однако ни одно из них не сработало как должно, будто ты… — он осёкся.

Локи выглянул из-за Плаща.

— Будто я кто?

— Полукровка, — кратко ответил Стивен, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты точно асгардец, твоя реакция на применённую мною магию это подтверждает, но только ли асгардец?

Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой Стивен видел, что Локи явно колеблется.

— Что бы ты ни сказал, оно останется в этой комнате. Врачи умеют хранить тайны.

Закусив губу, Локи нерешительно покосился на Плащ, потом отстранился от него и, глубоко вздохнув, начал медленно синеть. Стивен даже подался вперед, наблюдая за ним, пока его глаза не приобрели красный цвет.

— Йотун? — покопавшись в памяти, неуверенно предположил Стивен. — Ледяной великан из Йотунхейма?

— Да, Стрэндж, — с вызовом подтвердил Локи.

— Тебе стоило сказать об этом раньше. Исцеляющие заклинания для полукровок в других книгах!

Мигом сорвавшись с места, Стивен кинулся к стеллажу с номером пять и снял с полки стопку сразу из двух десятков томов. Локи обречённо запрокинул голову.

— Лучше бы ты убил меня сразу… — простонал он и, вернув себе прежний облик, печально посмотрел на Плащ — тот мгновенно приобнял его за плечи и заботливо прижал к себе спиной. 

Стивен при виде этого только усмехнулся.

— Не передумал насчёт сна, Локи? Я могу погрузить тебя в лечебный сон, и тебе не придётся снова всё это терпеть. 

Превращение в йотуна и обратно отняло у Локи столько сил, что он лишь вздохнул и кивнул.

— Давай.

Сплетая сонное заклинание для Локи — крайне опасного, вредного и коварного бога хитрости и лжи, едва не поставившего на колени всех землян, а теперь лежавшего перед ним с закрытыми глазами и в обнимку с Плащом — Стивен Стрэндж чрезвычайно гордился собой. Перед его настойчивостью пасовали теперь даже асгардские боги. 

«Мы с тобой всё же договорились», — удовлетворенно подумал он, прежде чем опустить сплетенное заклинание на своего пациента.  
*** 

Сознание возвращалось к Локи урывками, с эхом разговоров из прошлого и шелестом книжных страниц. Он несколько раз пробовал вынырнуть из глубокого колодца, и, наконец, ему это удалось. Резко открыв глаза, он замер и медленно повернул голову влево. Стивен Стрэндж, земной колдун-доктор с лучиками усталых морщинок возле глаз, сидел на краю постели и внимательно смотрел на него.

— Выспался? — мягко спросил Стивен.

Локи сглотнул и прислушался к себе: больше ничего не болело, из груди исчезло тянущее ощущение, а в голове прояснилось. Важнее всего было то, что он явственно почувствовал, как в теле вновь струится магия, и, подняв руки, создал между ними яркий огненный шар. 

Затем развеял его щелчком пальцев и на секунду застыл. Слабости не возникло.

— Прошло.

— Я рад, — Стивен встал с кровати и, душераздирающе зевнув, потёр ладонью затёкшую шею. — Я приготовлю нам завтрак. Поднимайся туда, где мы сидели вчера. 

Он вышел из комнаты. Оставшись один, Локи внимательно осмотрел себя, потом задержал взгляд на заваленном книгами столе и поднялся с постели. Себе он мог признаться, что Стивен Стрэндж превзошёл все его ожидания, сумев избавить от проклятия всего за одну ночь, и при этом не навредил.

Дольше сидеть в библиотеке не было смысла, поэтому Локи магией привёл в порядок свою измятую одежду и с гордой осанкой направился к месту встречи на верхнем этаже. Поднимаясь по ступенькам, он почувствовал слежку и, резко повернув голову, успел заметить, как на другой лестнице Плащ левитации мигом пригнулся и спрятался за перилами.

Усмехнувшись, он продолжил путь и, ступив на площадку последнего этажа, остановился. 

— Хватит прятаться, артефакт. Лети сюда!

Помедлив, Плащ пролетел над двумя пролетами и неуверенно завис перед Локи, чуть подрагивая воротником.

— Ты меня всё-таки не послушал. Пытался жалеть, держал за руку, поддерживал всю ночь.

Пожав плечами, Плащ шаркнул краешком материи по полу и печально опустил воротник. Локи вновь испытал чувство, смутно похожее на угрызения совести, и вздохнул.

А потом решительно шагнул к Плащу, сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе.

— Спасибо, артефакт. От тебя всё же была польза, равно как и от твоего хозяина, только я не стану его обнимать.

— О, дело твоё, — донеслось с лестницы. — Я не обижусь.

Повернув голову на звук голоса, Локи увидел поднимающегося по ступенькам Стивена, левитирующего перед собой поднос с едой. Потом отпустил Плащ — тот отлетел на шаг назад и завис на этот раз с гордо стоящим воротником.

За спиной Локи один из столов пришёл в движение, с легким шумом переместился к разъехавшимся креслам и встал между ними. Минутой позже Стивен опустил на него поднос, а Плащ занял законное место на хозяйских плечах.

— Простой американский завтрак, — объявил Стивен. — Извини, за что-то сложное я пока не возьмусь, боюсь отключиться в неподходящий момент. 

— Меня устроит и этот.

Стивен и Локи сели в кресла. Повинуясь магии, тарелки и столовые приборы сразу пододвинулись к ним, а кофейник разлил по чашкам ароматный кофе. Проверив еду и питьё на наличие посторонних добавок, Локи с аппетитом взялся за неё, впервые почти за неделю почувствовав по-настоящему сильный голод. В отличие от него, Стивен вяло поковырял бекон, больше налегая на кофе.

Очистив свою тарелку, Локи вопросительно взглянул на Стивена.

— Можешь забрать и мою порцию, — отреагировал тот.

Локи колебаться не стал и потянулся ещё и за ней. И лишь полностью наевшись, он откинулся на спинку кресла и встретился взглядом со Стивеном — спокойным, расслабленным и, как показало простейшее проверяющее заклинание, чудовищно усталым. 

— Снятие смертельных проклятий всегда требует усилий, — отреагировал на эту проверку Стивен. — Большинство контрзаклинаний относится к классу энергоёмких.

— Так, может, твоя очередь спать, Стрэндж?

— Думаешь, я оставлю тебя делать всё, что заблагорассудится, в моём храме? 

— Я ведь тебе разрешил поступать так со мной, — напомнил Локи. — К тому же я собирался познакомиться поближе с твоей библиотекой.

Стивен немного помолчал, затем встал и покосился на воротник Плаща.

— Под твою ответственность, Плащ.

Плащ левитации покорно вспорхнул с его плеч и завис рядом с Локи, а Стивен, смерив задумчивым взглядом этих двоих, кивнул своим мыслям и покинул храм через портал.

Оставшись с Плащом, Локи положил руку ему на плечи.

— Ну, пошли, артефакт. Поможешь мне с поиском кое-каких вещей. 

 

Локи всегда знал, что его брат Тор способен исключительно на непродуманные, глупые и на редкость опрометчивые поступки. Но попытка отослать его на сутки в гости к Стивену Стрэнджу всё же не входила в их число.


End file.
